


Stay Away From Internet

by fancyshipper



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, Facebook, Gen, Humor, Lols, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyshipper/pseuds/fancyshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Kuroko visits his facebook page. And same goes for others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Away From Internet

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

That was another amazing match. Thank you for your hard work, everyone!

_updated 10 hours ago_ _._ _Kise Ryouta and 4 other people like this_

 

**Kise Ryouta**

Yaaay!!! You too Kurokocchi! ♪ ☆(●⌒∇⌒●)☆♪

You are awesome today too ☆*☆*＼(*^▽^*)ノ☆*☆*

_10 hours ago_

 

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Thank you, Kise-kun

_10 hours ago_

 

**Aomine Daiki**

That was one hell of a pass, Tetsu. Now my hand hurts just to type this

_9 hours ago_

 

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

I’m sorry, Aomine-kun

_9 hours ago_

 

**Kise Ryouta**

Just pass them to me then, Kurokocchi! =+=ヽ(≧Д≦)ノ=+=

I’ll make sure to catch them all! ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

_9 hours ago_

 

**Aomine Daiki**

What the hell, Kise, get out of here. Kuroko is with me!

_9 hours ago_

 

**Kise Ryouta**

Eeeh, dun wanna! This isn’t even your status Ahominecchi! ━━ [○･｀Д´･○]━━

And Kuroko isn’t yours! Kuroko is Teikou’s! *:;,щ(ಠ益ಠщ) :.,;*

_9 hours ago. Momoi Satsuki and 3 other people like this_

 

**Momoi Satsuki**

Kyaaaa Tetsu-kuuun \\\\(^∀^✿)//

_8 hours ago_

 

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Yes, Momoi-san?

_8 hours ago_

 

**Momoi Satsuki**

Thank you for your hard work too! \\\\(＾ワ＾✿)//

_8 hours ago_

 

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

You too, Momoi-san, thank you

_8 hours ago_

 

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Kurochin, check PM please (TTﾉ Д TT)

_8 hours ago_

 

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Yes, Murasakibara-kun

_8 hours ago_

 

**Kise Ryouta**

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH WHAT’S WITH THAT PM! {{|  (」゜ロ゜)」|}}

KUROKOCCHI! MURASAKIBARACCHI!

WHAT ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT!?!? ‘‘   ’ ヽ(●-`Д´-)ノ’ ‘ ‘

_8 hours ago_

 

**Momoi Satsuki**

Tetsu-kuuuun what is that secret you’re hiding with Murasakibara-kun? (((p(>o<✿)q)))

_8 hours ago_

 

**Aomine Daiki**

Damn you Tetsu, you know you’re not supposed to hide anything from me!

_8 hours ago_

 

**Midorima Shintarou**

You guys are all so dumb nodayo

_8 hours ago_

 

**Kise Ryouta**

WHOA MIDORIMACCHI IS COMING =====Σ(-`Д´-ﾉ；)ﾉ

YOU DON’T NEED TO TYPE DOWN UR ACCENT SRSLY!!1!1!! CREEEEPY!! (¬д¬‘’)

_8 hours ago_

 

**Aomine Daiki**

Die you Oha-Asa freak

_8 hours ago_

 

**Midorima Shintaro**

Eventhough you’re wearing a hello kitty underwear today from your zodiac lucky item nodayo

Kise, whatever. I write what I want to write nodayo

_8 hours ago._

**Kise Ryouta**

IT’S WEIRD TO READ YOUR COMMENT IN UR ACCENT MIDORIMACCHI!!1!!1!!! щ(｀Д´щ)

EH WHAT HELLO KITTY 【・ヘ・?】【・ヘ・?】

OMO AOMINE YOU’RE DISGUSTING === === (⊙ロ◎)===

_8 hours ago_

 

**Kise Ryouta**

KUROKOCCHI! MURASAKIBARACCHI! `*:;,．★ (ﾉﾉ`Д´)ﾉﾉ

STOP CHATTING PRIVATELY! PLS ANSWER ME! ﾍ(;´Д｀ﾍ) ﾍ(;´Д｀ﾍ) ﾍ(;´Д｀ﾍ)

_8 hours ago_

 

**Aomine Daiki**

Quit with the capslock you’re hurting my eyes

And your ridiculous emotes

_8 hours ago_

 

**Midorima Shintaro**

Aomine, you’re avoiding the topic here nodayo

_8 hours ago_

 

**Momoi Satsuki**

Daiki-kun wearing a hello kitty underwear? EWH ヽ(✿;° ロ°)ノ

_8 hours ago. Kise Ryouta like this_

 

**Aomine Daiki**

What the hell

_8 hours ago_

 

**Midorima Shintarou**

Is that another word of yes? nodayo

_8 hours ago_

 

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

I can’t believe you, Aomine-kun

_7 hours ago. Momoi Satsuki and 2 other people like this_

 

**Aomine Daiki**

Your timing to come back isn’t right, Tetsu.

Hell.

_7 hours ago_

 

**Kise Ryouta**

WAAAAAAAAA KUROKOCCHI!!!!!! ヽ（>ロ<；）ノノノノノ

WHAT IS IT THAT YOU’RE TALKING ABT WITH MURASAKIBARACCHI!!! ｡:ﾟ*+;(//●´･д･`●\\\\);+*ﾟ:｡

_7 hours ago_

 

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Not that important. Really.

_7 hours ago. Murasakibara Atsushi like this_

 

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Kurochin.. don’t tell anyone, okay? ( ㅎﾉoㅎ)

_7 hours ago_

 

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Yes, Murasakibara-kun.

I know. I won’t.

_7 hours ago_

 

**Kise Ryouta**

WAAAAAAAAaaAAAaaaAAAAaaA!11!!!!! ヽ｀ヽ｀、ヽ(ノ；Д；)ノ ｀、、ヽ

_6 hours ago_

 

**Aomine Daiki**

Tetsu! How dare you to keep a secret between us!

_6 hours ago_

 

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

You also hide the fact about your underwear, Aomine-kun

_6 hours ago. Midorima Shintaro and Kise Ryouta like this_

 

**Momoi Satsuki**

Uwaaaa Tetsu-kuuun. Don’t make me curious please! ヽ(´д｀✿ヽ

What is the secreeet? Please tell me tell me tell me! ヽ(°◇°;✿)ヽ

_6 hours ago_

 

**Aomine Daiki**

That and that is a whole different matter, Tetsu!

_6 hours ago_

 

**Midorima Shintarou**

Today’s Aquarius and Libra horoscope : the secret between them will make their bond stronger nodayo

_6 hours ago. Murasakibara Atsushi and Kuroko Tetsuya like this_

 

**Kise Ryouta**

You’re making things worse! So did your accent! *:;,щ (¬`Д ´¬ щ) :.,;*

GO AWAY MIDPORIMACCHI! : : : : : :: (╯σ Д σ）╯︵/( ▭-▭):::::

_6 hours ago_

 

**Midorima Shintarou**

Kise, today Gemini is having the worst luck this week nodayo

_6 hours ago_

**Kise Ryouta**

MIDPORIMACCHI YOU JERKKKKK!1!!!@!1!!!!! : : : : : :: (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ︵/( ▭-▭):::::

_6 hours ago_

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

I’m sorry, Momoi-san. But Murasakibara-kun told me to not to

_6 hours ago. Murasakibara Atsushi like this_

 

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Yey. Kurochin I like you! ( ㅎﾉ∇ㅎ)

_6 hours ago. Kuroko Tetsuya like this_

 

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Yes, I’m aware of that.

Thank you, Murasakibara-kun.

_6 hours ago_

 

**Momoi Satsuki**

But Tetsu-kun ヽ(°д °;✿)ヽ

_6 hours ago_

 

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

I’m sorry

_6 hours ago_

 

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Eheheheheheheheeheheh~ ( ㅎﾉ∀ㅎ)

_6 hours ago_

 

**Kise Ryouta**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH I’M GETTING CRAZY HERE◎☆（。□°）◎☆

YOU’RE SO CRUEL KUROKOCCHI! MURASAKIBARACCHI!!1! ☆.。.:* (ノ；Д；)ノ*・°☆

_6 hours ago_

 

**Aomine Daiki**

Tetsu! You mustn’t hide anything from me!

_6 hours ago_

 

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

But you did hide something from me, Aomine-kun

_6 hours ago. Midorima Shintaro like this_

 

**Midorima Shintaro**

Hello kitty underwear nodayo

_6 hours ago_

 

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

What’s with hello kitty underwear? (?ㅎﾉoㅎ)

_5 hours ago_

 

**Kise Ryouta**

TO HELL WITH AHOMINECCHI’S HELLO KITTY UNDERWEAR щ(((゜ロ゜щ))))

JUST TELL ME THE SECRET KUROKOCCHI! ｡:ﾟ*+; (#｀ε´#ゞ

_5 hours ago_

 

**Midorima Shintaro**

Stupid.

It is confidential between them. Don’t bother nodayo.

_5 hours ago. Murasakibara Atsushi and Kuroko Tetsuya like this_

 

**Akashi Seijurou**

Tetsuya, Atsushi, meet me tomorrow before practice

_4 hours ago_

 

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Yes, Akashi-kun.

_4 hours ago_

 

**Murasakibari Atsushi**

Eeeeeeeeeh, yes Aka-chin ( ㅎﾉ^ㅎ)

_4 hours ago_

 

* * *

 

  

**Aomine Daiki**

Better use the bathroom next time! ( ◣言◢) –with _Kuroko Tetsuya_

_Updated 8 hours ago_ _. Midorima Shintarou like this_

 

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Please don’t tag me along in your ridiculous status, Aomine-kun

_7 hours ago_

 

 

* * *

 

  

**Kise Ryouta**

SO SNEAKYYYYY!!!1!!!

THAT’S AN ABUSE OF POWER CONTROL!!

_Updated 5 hours ago. Akashi Seijurou like this_

 

**Akashi Seijurou**

Ryouta, meet me at the court tomorrow when 2nd string doing morning practice

_4 hours ago_

 

**Kise Ryouta**

Yes, Akashicchi ・゜゜・(╥﹏╥)・゜゜・．

_4 hours ago_

  

* * *

 

 

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

It is just snack. Eheheheh but everyone is so funny I’ll keep it as a secret ( ㅎﾉ﹏ㅎ) –with _Kuroko Tetsuya_

_Updated five minutes ago. Kuroko Tetsuya like this_

 

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

It won’t be a secret if you updated it in your status, Murasakibara-kun

_5 minutes ago_

 

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

But there is no comment from them ( ㅎﾉ.ㅎ)

_5 minutes ago_

 

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Guess they didn’t read your status at all

I think they are asleep. It’s already late though

_5 minutes ago_

 

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

They are fun to play with ( ㅎﾉvㅎ)

_5 minutes ago. Kuroko Tetsuya like this_

 

**Midorima Shintarou**

You guys are hopeless nodayo

_4 minutes ago_

 

**Akashi Seijurou**

Atsushi, Tetsuya, you two still have a meeting with me tomorrow before practice

_4  minutes ago_

 

**Midorima Shintarou**

Huh? Isn’t it already solved? nodayo

_3 minutes ago_

 

**Akashi Seijurou**

Shintarou, you too

_3 minutes ago. Murasakibara Atsushi and Kuroko Tetsuya like this_

 

**Midorima Shintarou**

Yes..

_2 minutes ago_

 

* * *

 

 

**Akashi Seijurou**

Need to teach them that I’m the only one who holds all the secrecy here

_Updated just now. Midorima Shintarou and two others like this_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry. I know it's facebook format and it's not that good.
> 
> I’ll keep it update if it gets a good respond.
> 
> I mean I already have lots plots and all –or maybe you all can give me some prompts to do.
> 
> Well.. choosing Kise’s emoticon is a little.. work ergh ＿ﾉ乙(､ﾝ､)_
> 
> and it turns out that ffn didn't support all those emoticon thingies so I really am grateful for Ao3 ~
> 
> Well, thankyou and sorry (again)


End file.
